The Return of Freeza
by Author-Dude
Summary: Freeza is back...with a new transformation too! Can the Z-Fighters beat Freeza's new transformation before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Freeza  
  
"Mighty dragon!" Yelled an Alien holding up his arms. He was calling upon the mighty dragon Kyrong on a Planet called Planet Abscure.  
  
"What is your wish?" The dragon bellowed. It looked like the Dragon from Planet Namek only it was completely black (including its eyes). Kyrong, the dragon, waited a long time for the Alien were boring into the dragon's eyes.  
  
"Your wish is granted. What is your final wish?" Asked Kyrong yawning. The Alien nodded before saying,  
  
"I wish back one of the most strongest Changelings - Freeza!!!" The Alien yelled loudly at Kyrong. Suddenly Freeza in the form he was in when he was fighting Super Saiyan Goku was standing next to the Alien.  
  
"Wish granted."  
  
------------  
  
An Author-Dude Production  
  
A lot of people from Dragon Ball/Z/GT in -  
  
The Return of Freeza  
  
---------------  
  
BACK ON EARTH:  
  
"Can we play tag?" Asked Goten pulling on his older brother's leg. "C'mon - you never do anything with me since that day that Videl came over to play with you."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Asked Gohan looking down at his younger brother blushing a deep red.  
  
It had been a few months after the defeat of Buu. Everything seemed normal - pretty much. The good Majin Buu was still in hiding at the moment too.  
  
"Do you mean the time when I taught her how to fly?" Gohan said to his brother still blushing. "She came here to be taught. Not to play."  
  
Goten frowned slightly. "No, the time when she came over here to play. Remember a week ago?" Goten said. Gohan blushed even more and told his brother to go outside and play with Trunks or something. Goten obeyed and flew over to Trunks' house. He didn't have to go far, because Trunks was fishing.  
  
"Hey Goten!" Trunks said happily when he saw his best friend. Goten sat down next to Trunks and looked at the water sad that Gohan wouldn't play with him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Frowning, Goten looked at Trunks but quickly put his frown upside down (into a smile) and replied, "Nothing's wrong. Why are you fishing?" Trunks shrugged and cast his fishing line out hoping for the best (meaning he wants to catch a big fish).  
  
Goten shrugged also and then asked if Trunks had a spare fishing pole. Trunks shook his head and Goten sadly watched Trunks fish until it was time to go home. The only good thing that happened to Goten during that time was that Trunks had given him a small fish to eat at his home.  
  
* * *  
  
Freeza blinked looking at his hands. Just a minute ago he was dead in HFIL, not here. Did that mean he was alive again? And who was that other Changeling? Questions like these filled Freeza's head as he looked at his surroundings.  
  
"Lord Freeza," Said the Changeling catching Freeza's attention. "I, Kien ((Author's Note: Pronounced - KEY-En)), have wished you back my lord." Kien bowed and looked Freeza straight in the eye. "I sense a hidden power within you."  
  
Freeza smirked hearing himself being called, 'Lord Freeza' like he used to be called by many. "There is indeed a hidden power in me - I'll show you it when I take my revenge on that monkey that killed me!" Freeza said clenching a fist. He replayed how he had died in his head waiting for Kien's reply.  
  
"My lord, are you sure you can? Not to anger you at all but you are kinda in a weak state." Kien replied. "A very weak state, indeed." Freeza scowled at Kien and said through gritted teeth,  
  
"You'll see - oh you'll see soon my true power." Kien raised a 'brow at Freeza and bowed. "I am sorry Lord Freeza. I shouldn't be questioning your power like that. Please excuse my mistake." Kien said bowing again. Freeza rolled his eyes before asking,  
  
"Where are we?" Kien answered Freeza's question by saying, "Abscure" and then answered Freeza's question to where Goku was by saying (you probably guessed it), "Earth." And then Kien showed Freeza his ship. They got on board and set sail (not on a boat but on a ship going to Earth from Planet Abscure).  
  
BACK ON THE RANCH:  
  
((Author's Note: In this case the expression, "Back on the Ranch" means "Back on Planet Earth". It does not mean that there will be a ranch ever in this story (there might be though). Now - back on the ranch!))  
  
"I'm home!" Goten said announcing his arrival as he went through the door to his home. It was empty - completely empty except for some sounds upstairs. Goten went upstairs frowning to investigate the sounds which led him right into Gohan's room. He opened the door and said, "Gohan?" before seeing something which might scar him for the rest of his life.  
  
- - -  
  
We interrupt this story to bring you a scene from Pokemon.  
  
Ash checked his PokeDex looking at the new Pokemon infront of him.  
  
"What is it Ash?" Misty asked peering over Ash's shoulder.  
  
"A new Pokemon!" Ash said happily. Brock looked at the Pokemon infront of Ash raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's not a Pokemon." Brock said sadly shaking his head.  
  
"Then what is it?" Misty asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Its Pokemon Poo." Brock said as Misty and Ash fell over Anime-Style.  
  
"Why did Dexter, my PokeDex, pick it up?" Ash said getting up.  
  
Brock raised his eyebrow and replied, "What do you mean?"  
  
And now we continue the real story. Maybe you thought this Pokemon segment was interesting - if so review saying you want to see the rest of this Pokemon scene (which may turn into a story).  
  
- - -  
  
"My eyes!" Goten shouted covering his eyes as he ran downstairs into the kitchen. Gohan and Videl ran downstairs after Goten red in the face with embarrassment. They were fully dressed - if you were wondering.  
  
"Goten?" Asked Gohan walking into the kitchen. "What you saw was - um -"  
  
- - -  
  
We interrupt this part of the story again. You can imagine Gohan's explanation whatever way you want. Now on with the interruption!  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean?" Asked Misty looking at Ash, getting up.  
  
Ash frowned at his friends' confusion but answered, "Dexter said it was a Pokemon."  
  
"Really?" Asked Brock surprised. "Let me see your Pokedex." Ash handed Brock his Pokedex waiting for what Brock would say next.  
  
And now we continue the real story hoping that there won't be any more interruptions!  
  
- - -  
  
"Yeah and that was what it was." Said Gohan after explaining it all to Goten. "It was all-"  
  
"Natural." Said Videl nodding her head. Goten blinked at the two of them and told them that he was going outside to play again. He lied down in the grass outside and watched a meteor fall down from the sky. But wait - it wasn't a meteor at all! It looked more like a small spaceship. Goten floated up deciding to investigate the "meteorite" to see if it really was a meteor.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
How was that for the start? Sorry for the Pokemon interruptions though (if they bothered you at all). Remember to review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Freeza  
  
Kien and Freeza's ship landed in a forest scaring away many animals that were just lounging around in the forest. Among those animals was Yamcha training with Tien and Chaozu just incase there was another villain coming to destroy Earth.  
  
"So this is Earth." Kien said as he and Freeza exited the ship. "This place is a bit strange if you ask me."  
  
Freeza scowled at Kien and asked, "Where is Kakarot?" Kien shrugged and then looked at a boy flying towards them in the distance.  
  
"Your description fits that kid perfect, My Lord." Kien said as Goten landed.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Goten holding his ground.  
  
"I am Lord Freeza and he," Freeza said stopping to point to Kien. "Is my servant Kien."  
  
"We thought we heard something." Said Tien emerging from the shadows with Yamcha and Chaozu behind him.  
  
"Where is Kakarot?" Kien demanded the four people. Goten's eyes grew wide with surprise and fear.  
  
"Do you mean Goku?" Asked Yamcha cracking his knuckles. "Yeah he's here on Earth. But we're not telling you where he is exactly."  
  
Freeza scowled at Yamcha and said, "If we beat you - you will tell us or you will die. I wanted to use my true form on Kakarot but I guess I'll use it on you. Kien stay out of this." Freeza looked at his four opponents who got into their own battle stances.  
  
"Taste the legendary - what the?" Yamcha said as Freeza began transforming. Freeza yelled out in pain as he seemed to revert back into his second form (the one that looks like King Kold). But then he turned smaller and his tail had a blade at the end of it. His eyes glowed red, and he had a metal plate over his mouth.  
  
Everyone was filled with surprise (except for Freeza, of course). But the one filled with the most surprise was Yamcha, because a fist was straight through his back.  
  
"Oh did I kill him?" Asked Freeza smirking as he shook Yamcha off of his arm. Goten quickly went Super Saiyan and charged at Freeza. Freeza kicked Goten away, grabbed Tien's throat and threw him into Chaozu.  
  
"Run away Goten!" Yelled Tien getting off of Chaozu and firing a ki blast at Freeza who dodged it easily, fired his own blast at Tien, appeared behind Tien, and fired another ki blast at Tien's back. Goten flew away quickly to his own house in panic hoping that the other guy (Kien) wouldn't follow him.  
  
Tien fell to the ground in pain as Chaozu jumped onto Freeza's back. "Sorry Tien," The little mime-like guy said. "I must do this." Suddenly he self- destructed on Freeza doing little damage.  
  
"Now where is the monkey?" Asked a now enraged Freeza, picking up Tien by the neck.  
  
"I'll never tell you." Said Tien coughing up blood as Freeza's grip tightened. "Fine, be that way." Freeza said throwing Tien over his shoulder. He then looked at Kien with his piercing red eyes.  
  
Smirking, Freeza said to Kien, "Let's go find that monkey ourselves." Kien recovered from his shock and then followed Freeza who was following Goten (he was flying).  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I think this chapter was short but it does have a pretty good fighting scene in it. Okay not really because Freeza really beated up Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu so easily. But I had to make him like that - he had to seem strong. Hopefully I didn't overdo it!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
[Special thanks to all my reviewers that reviewed Chapter One (even Flamers because their flames will keep my fire warm!) because without them there probably wouldn't be a Chapter Two.] 


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Freeza  
  
"C'mon!" Goten said to himself as he sped up his flying. Kien and Freeza were almost in his reach. And then they were in his reach. Kien grabbed Goten's ankle and threw him (Goten) to the ground.  
  
Kien looked at Freeza, and then at Goten who was falling to the ground. "Should I go fight him?" Asked Kien with concern in his voice. Freeza shook his head and replied with, "No, let him run home. I think he is Kakarot's son - he'll lead us right to him. But," Freeza crossed his arms. "He may spot us. Yet - the possibilities - let's just follow him." Kien nodded his head in agreement and the two waited for Goten to get up.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten got up and brushed himself off. It didn't take too long for him to wake up but it did take about two minutes. He had hit the ground hard (meaning it probably was painful). And now he was up and squinting up at the sky to see if Kien and Freeza were there. And they weren't. Well, that's what he thought. He shrugged to himself for no reason and then floated up and away.  
  
He flew until he arrived at his home where he saw his father entering the home. "Dad!!!!" Goten yelled at Goku to get his attention before he went all the way in. Goten landed and hugged his father.  
  
"Oh hello Goten!" Goku replied clearly surprised. "I heard that you had a fish-"  
  
"There's an alien here! Two aliens actually and, and, and - well one of them is looking for you. I think he wants to kill you and -" Goten said quickly.  
  
"Woah slow down son!" Said Goku putting up his arms. He put down his arms and asked, "What do you mean two aliens?"  
  
Goten bit his bottom lip and answered his father, "One of them is named Lord Freeza and the other one's name is Kien. And then he fought Yamcha, Chaozu, and Tien. But he killed Yamcha and then Chaozu blew up on him. But I don't know if Tien is alive. I think he is and well - I don't know!" Goten frowned trying to hold behind his tears.  
  
Goten's father's eyes grew extremely wide. "Everything will be okay." Said Goku putting an arm on Goten's shoulder to reassure him. "Now, where is Freeza?"  
  
"Right here." Said a familiar voice landing behind Goku and Goten. They both turned around to look at Freeza, and Kien. "And now I am going to get my revenge on you!" Freeza clenched his fist and glared at Goku.  
  
Goku turned Super Saiyan looking at Freeza confidently. "Can we fight somewhere else and not here?" Asked Goku smirking. "Goten lead Chi-Chi and Gohan out of the house. And any one else that might be there."  
  
Freeza simply nodded and floated up waiting for Goten to get everyone out of the house. Goten carried his mother with much trouble away flying. But Gohan wanted to stay and fight. "Fine I'll take two at once if I should. Kien just go to the ship or something." Freeza said as Gohan and Goku flew up. Kien nodded and obeyed his lord and then the battle started.  
  
Gohan went Super Saiyan as Goku charged at Freeza who simply smacked him away and flew at Gohan. Gohan punched at Freeza but Freeza dodged every single punch. Gohan punched at Freeza again but Freeza grabbed Gohan's wrist, and pulled Gohan's arm off. Seriously he did. But why should I be writing, "Seriously he did"?  
  
"Looks like you lost an arm." Freeza said over Gohan's screams of pain. Freeza threw Gohan's arm over his shoulder smirking. But he didn't see Goku, who fired a Kamehameha at Freeza's back. It sent Freeza forward but he stopped himself and turned around when the blast was gone.  
  
"That tickled." Said Freeza punching Goku's stomach again, and again until Gohan threw a blast at him startling him a bit. This gave Goku a chance to punch Freeza repeatedly which he did so. Freeza kicked Goku in the chest to get him away, turned around, grabbed Gohan's neck, and threw him to the ground.  
  
Gohan landed and reverted to his normal state unconscious from all the pain he had received earlier. "Gohan!!!" Yelled Goku to his son giving Freeza a chance to fire a Death Beam ((Author's Note: Not to be confused with Death Ball)) straight at Goku. Goku blocked it back at Freeza who just kicked it away.  
  
"You're better than I thought." Said Freeza crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. "Too bad you'll meet your end soon." Freeza pointed a finger at Goku to fire off another Death Beam but Goku quickly went Super Saiyan Level 2 making Freeza cover his eyes from the light of Goku's ki flames surrounding him.  
  
He (Goku) took the chance and punched and kicked Freeza repeatedly. He indeed had done quite a lot of damage that Freeza wasn't expecting at all. Freeza then kicked Goku away from him angrily.  
  
In his anger Freeza fired off a Death Beam at the Son Residence, which luckily was vacant at the moment. The house sadly exploded to a million little bits. Freeza turned to look at Goku who punched him straight to the ground. Freeza got up and was met by Goku's Kamehameha. "What is wrong with me?" Freeza thought as he was engulfed by the blast.  
  
"Freeza!" Goku shouted at Freeza. "I give you one last chance to get off this planet and leave us alone."  
  
"No way you fool - you think I would die that easily?" Freeza was cut up pretty bad although he didn't act like he was in pain at all.  
  
"One chance!" Goku repeated gritting his teeth and glaring at Freeza.  
  
Freeza shook his head. "No I have many, many chances." He then chuckled to himself thinking of a strategy to kill Goku with. "So many chances, unlike you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Goku preparing to fire off a large ki blast at Freeza to finish him off once and for all.  
  
Freeza sighed. "You really should listen in on my words more, Monkey. I have another transformation that I have saved for you. And all this pain that you have given me, makes my transformation stronger. Be prepared!" Freeza said as a black aura surrounded him. The aura suddenly turned gold as Freeza screamed unleashing his true power. Goku even had to shield his eyes from all the light.  
  
When Freeza was done, he looked like the form he had just reached except he was a metallic color. "Hello Monkey, meet Super Freeza!"  
  
-------------  
  
That's the end of this chapter! I think this chapter was the longest one yet. And now what will happen? Will Goku defeat "Super" Freeza in his new transformation? Oh well. What do you guys think of the idea of having someone fuse together with someone? Hmm? I may even get some guy from the Future for this story. Genzai No Trunks or Mirai No Trunks (I hope I got the Genzai one right, it means Past and Mirai means Future). Anyway -  
  
Review PLEASE, suggestions or ideas are always welcome! 


End file.
